


Inktober: Compliment

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Breaks Everything, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, M/M, Panicked Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kink mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Bucky breaks Clint's gaming console.For the second time.Bucky is terrified. Tony's repair skills are his only hope.





	Inktober: Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166033940641/inktober-compliment).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

“Did I ever tell you that you’re the smartest, sexiest, and most amazing Tony ever?” Bucky peppered kisses along Tony’s neck from behind as Tony worked on repairing the game console Bucky had broken.

Tony quirked an eyebrow, but did not remove his gaze from the travesty that was the console’s innards. “‘Tony?’ Not boyfriend?”

“I can’t say that. If I did, you’d tell Steve and Clint, and I’m already in so much trouble with those two.” Bucky hugged Tony’s waist. He hooked his chin on Tony’s shoulder. “How bad is it?”

“Bad enough that we should buy a new one.” Tony hung his head in defeat. He was a genius, but he didn’t have all of the parts needed to fix the damage Bucky had done. He’d thought as much when Bucky had brought the console to him, but one look at Bucky’s distraught face, and he had felt compelled to do as Bucky asked and, “ _at least take a look at it_.”

“Also, two things. One: Steve’s mad at you? Two: I don’t like what you’re implying about me.”

“Steve’s the only reason Clint isn’t here right now,” Bucky explained. “He’s distracting Clint, and he’s not happy about it. He thinks I should come clean about crushing Clint’s console.” Bucky stared morosely at the heap of plastic. “He’s going to be so pissed.”

“We’ll buy him a new one. What is there for him to be pissed about?” Tony asked.

“It’s the principle of the thing. This is the second time.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t play video games?” Tony suggested.

Bucky glared at Tony.

Tony chuckled, finding Bucky’s glare more humorous than intimidating. Tony set down his tools. He turned in Bucky’s arms and hugged him around the neck. He kissed Bucky on the cheek. “I promise I will protect you from our boyfriends.”

Bucky’s arms tightened around Tony’s waist. He rested his forehead on Tony’s shoulder and kissed his neck. “You better. Without me, there is no one to satisfy your metal arm kink.”

Tony hummed in consideration. “I’m not sure that’s true, but I would definitely be saddened. Your arm is the sexiest of metal arms.”

Bucky smirked. Confidence seeped into his being, and he raised his head to meet the mischievous glint in Tony’s eyes. He let his metal arm dip lower so he could cup Tony’s butt. “Yeah?”

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but FRIDAY cut him off.

“Sergeant Barnes, Clint is looking for you. He is furious.”

Bucky cursed, released Tony, and ducked behind one of the tables in Tony’s workshop. “I’m not here.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

So much for the world’s deadliest assassin.


End file.
